This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A Printed Circuit Board (PCB), also referred to as a printed wiring board, is fabricated by forming at least one conductive pattern on an insulation plate with some size which is a base material, and arranging holes (such as component hole, fastener hole and plated through hole, etc.) in the conductive pattern instead of pads of electronic elements in a legacy device so that the electronic elements are interconnected.
Golden fingers are a number of golden electro-conductive contact sheets, and since they are coated with gold on their surfaces, and arranged like fingers, they are called “golden fingers”. They have been widely applied to pluggable printed circuit boards, e.g., memory banks, display cards, etc., due to their high anti-oxidation, high abrasive resistance, and high electric conductivity, where they are connection members between the printed circuit boards and the slots to bring the printed circuit boards into electrical contact with other electronic components. A solder resist is a protective layer coated on those wirings and base material segments of the printed circuit board which need not to be soldered, for the purpose of protecting the formed wiring pattern for a long period of time.